My Dream Date With Wolf
by Darker Daze
Summary: Dawn goes on the date of a life time with an American Gladiator.


Jessi and I were in line to see the new American Gladiators show, which we haven't seen in years. Neither of us could believe that they had brought the show back. We found our seats up close to where all of the action is.

"This is so awesome Jessi! I can't believe they brought the show back, after so long being off air," I told my friend.

"Yeah, it is awesome! I'm wondering how hot some of the male Gladiators are," Jessi said.

"Ooh! Me too!"

When they introduced the Gladiators, Wolf let out a howl that made my heart race.

"Wow!" I whispered to Jessi. "Wolf is gorgeous!"

"You think so, Dawn?"

"Oh, yeah!"

The first of the games was Hang Tough, with Wolf facing each of the contenders. My breath had caught in my throat as Wolf would be playing from our side.

"You better not feint on me, Dawn!" Jessi said to me.

I think that Wolf heard what Jessi had said, because he looked in our direction and smiled a sexy smile. Wolf turned back to see who he would be facing next.

"You're gonna go down faster than my last meal," Wolf said to the contender.

Wolf had quickly pulled down each of the contenders into the water. When he climbed out of the water he let out a howl and fans cheered.

We've seen Wolf a couple more times in the course of the show and we cheered when the winning contender won.

After the show Jessi and I were some of the last people to leave the Gladiator arena. I walked with Jessi to her car.

"I'm glad that we saw this together, Dawn!"

"Me too, Jessi!"

"What did you like about the show, or should I say who?"

I smiled when Jessi asked that!

"Wolf!" I answered her.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Jessi looked at her watch and said, "I gotta go, Dawn! Will you be okay heading home?"

"Yeah! I'll be fine, Jessi! Don't worry about me!"

"Okay, see ya!"

"See ya!"

I watched Jessi pull out of the parking lot. Then, I turned and walked across the parking lot.

I was halfway across the parking lot when someone grabbed me by my arm and turned me around. It was a man that grabbed me and turned me around to face him. He waved a gun in my face, and it frightened me.

"Give me all of your money and all of your jewelry. Now!"

"Please don't hurt me!" I said to him.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled back, pointing the gun right in between my eyes.

A hand came from behind me and pushed back on the top of the gun so the thief wouldn't shoot me. The person behind me spoke with a sexy baritone voice to the gunned assailant.

"You better get out of here before you do something you'll regret!"

The gunman took off running leaving his gun on the ground nearby us. I turned to the man behind me to thank him. I came face to face with a man that I thought I'd never talk to.

"Thank you!" I told him, looking into his eyes.

"You're welcome!" Wolf said, smiling at me. "Are you okay?"

"I think that I will be okay, thanks to you!"

"No woman should get robbed, nor be held up by a gun either."

There was a moment of silence that passed between me and Wolf. Then he gently took my hand in his larger one. I smiled at him.

"Do you want to have dinner with me, miss?"

"I'd love to!"

"What is your name?"

"My name is Dawn!"

"You have a beautiful name!" Wolf said with a smile and a sparkle in his eye.

Wolf took my hand and led me to his motorcycle.

"Wow! You drive this?" I asked Wolf.

"Yeah! I do!"

Wolf and I got on his motorcycle. I put my arms around his strong waist.

We found a quiet café after riding around for a few minutes. I was laughing at how much fun I had riding with him. Wolf helped me off of his bike.

Wolf and I looked into each other's eyes. My heart was racing faster than ever. Wolf still had his arms around me from helping me off of his bike. I put my arms around his neck. His pulse had gotten faster with every beat of his heart. Wolf pulled me closer to his body. He sniffed my neck and smelled the light perfume that I was wearing. I giggled when he sniffed me.

Wolf connected his lips with mine in a gentle and hungry kiss.

"Mmm! That kiss tasted good!"

"That was nice, better than what I've had before!"

Wolf pressed his body against mine, then he kissed me with another gentle, hungry kiss.

Wolf smiled as the kiss ended. He asked, "Still want dinner?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Wolf took my hand and led me into the café. Wolf and I sat at a small table in the corner of the café. He took my hand in his and kissed my wrist. I smiled and put my free hand on his cheek. Wolf smiled a gorgeous smile.

"You have a nice smile!" I told him.

"So do you!"

Wolf moved to the seat next to me and we looked over the menu. After we ordered our dinner, I looked into his eyes and ran my hand through his hair, which made him smile.

Wolf smiled at me and said, "I knew that you wanted to pet me!"

I giggled when Wolf said that. He touched my cheek and drew me in for a loving kiss. Accepting his kiss, I wrapped my arms around Wolf's neck.

"How old are you, honey?" Wolf asked after our kiss.

"I'm twenty-five!"

"Okay! I was wondering, because we got people staring!"

"Well, we're minding our own business! Other people can mind theirs!"

Just then our food arrived and the people that were staring had turned back to their own. Wolf kissed me on the cheek and smiled at me.

"What did you do before you became a Gladiator, Wolf?" I asked.

"I was a wrestler for a few years."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah!"

Wolf had finished eating before I did. He ran his finger down my cheek and smiled at me. I looked up at him and smiled in return. He kissed me on the cheek.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go!"

Wolf paid for our dinners and led me out of the café. Wolf turned to me, once we were outside, and put his strong and sexy arms around my waist. I put my hands on either side of his face and drew him in for an innocent kiss.

After the kiss, Wolf howled, making me giggle.

"You know, I did see you in the audience earlier tonight!"

"You did?"

"Of course! When I laid my eyes on you I thought you were beautiful!"

I blushed and said, "I thought that you were breathtakingly handsome when I first saw you!"

"Wow! I've never been told that I was breathtaking before!" Wolf exclaimed, amused.

Wolf and I decided to go to the park across the street. Wolf held my hand as we crossed the street. We walked around the park. We walked up into the gazebo.

Wolf took me into his arms and held me close to his hard body. I snuggled close to him and felt the warmth radiate from his body. I put my arms around his waste and my head on his chest. Wolf put his head on mine.

I sighed as we held each other. Wolf brought my head up to his and kissed me gently.

"This is nice, Wolf!"

"It is."

"You have a sexy voice!"

"Thank you! Your voice is beautiful too, Dawn!"

"Would you like to come to my place?" I asked. "Maybe we can have dessert there!"

"I think that sounds good. I'd love to come to your place."

I started grinding my body against his until he let out a howl. Wolf then picked me up and carried me over his shoulder. He was taking me to his motorcycle, when an officer stopped him.

"Okay, buddy! Put the lady down, gently!"

Wolf swore under his breath and reluctantly put me on my feet. I turned toward the officer that made Wolf put me down.

"Officer, he and I are on a date! He wasn't hurting me! We were on our way back to my place!"

The officer saw that I was telling the truth and walked away.

Wolf took me into his arms and proceeded to thank me by giving me a hot passionate kiss on the lips. I kissed him back with the same passion and heat.

"Let's get going!" Wolf said, with his voice husky.

We rode his motorcycle all the way to my small house. Wolf got off of the bike and turned toward me. His lips crashed down onto mine.

"Do you want to, Dawn?" Wolf asked.

"Yes! I do, with you!"

Wolf lifted me off of the motorcycle and carried me to the door. I unlocked the front door. Wolf kissed my neck, right in a sensitive area, making me giggle.

"Wolf, you're tickling me!" I giggled.

"I meant to do that!" Wolf said, before howling.

Wolf wrapped his arms around me from behind. I pushed my door open and we stepped inside. Wolf sniffed my neck.

"You smell good!"

"You think so!"

"I know so!"

Wolf closed the door as I turned on the light. Wolf picked me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his sexy waist. He planted a searing hot kiss on my lips.

Wolf carried me down the hall to my bedroom. I pulled off his shirt and ran my hands up and down his heavily muscled back.

"Howl for me?" I asked Wolf.

Wolf howled a very sexy howl for me.

Wolf put me on my feet and I undid his pants. I slid his pants down with my hands, bearing his burning flesh. I gasped at his readiness for me. I felt my body wanting Wolf to bury himself inside me.

"Wow! You have a great body!" I said, breathlessly.

Wolf took me into his arms, wanting to ravish me more and more every second. He pressed his naked body up against my clothed one. I started grinding against him.

I pushed Wolf into a chair. He looked up at me and smiled. I put some music on and started stripping for him.

Once I was naked, I climbed onto Wolf's lap. Wolf wrapped his arms around me. I smiled up at Wolf.

"I want you!" I told him.

"I want you, too, Dawn!"

Wolf got up with me in his arms. He gently placed me on the bed and covering my body with his.

Wolf steadied himself as he entered me. I moaned as I felt him bury himself in me.

"Oh, Wolf! Harder!" I moaned.

Wolf thrusted harder, making me moan louder. Wolf had put his hands on my breasts and brushed his thumbs over my sensitive nipples.

Wolf howled as he unloaded in me.

Wolf rolled off of me. I wrapped my arms around his strong body. He looked down at me and kissed me gently. I kissed Wolf in return.

Wolf and I talked as we cuddled together.

"You were wonderful, Dawn!"

"You were excellent yourself, Wolf! You were the best that I ever had!"

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are!"

Wolf let out a howl, making me giggle.

"I love your howls!"

"Thanks honey!" Wolf smiled.

Wolf and I talked a little bit longer and we feel asleep in each others arms.

I woke up the next morning and looked up at Wolf's smiling face. I smiled in return. Wolf drew me in for a gentle kiss.

"Good morning, Wolf!" I said.

"Good morning, Dawn!"

After Wolf and I got up and got dressed, we were saying our goodbyes.

"Maybe we should do this again, Dawn!"

"That would be wonderful, Wolf!"

Wolf kissed me one last time before leaving my house.


End file.
